camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Unholy Fontana Quest
Dream= |-| General Overview= General Overview Geras has cursed Hebe's fountain of youth, the Trevi Fountain (see picture above), to cause sickness and aging to those who drink and swim in it (He and Hebe are opposite numbers, rivals and mortal enemies, so we don't really need a reason on why he did it). Hebe commands Audie to undo the curse by blessing it with his powers, coupled with a shower of drachmas and prayers (as tribute to Hebe and whoever god owns the fountain's very water). Having stayed and trained at camp for about 3 years now, she has chosen him to conduct the quest. As soon as he undoes the curse, Hebe will transfer the power of the fountain to a new, yet unknown, location elsewhere, as a preventive measure against Geras. |-| Quest Guide= Locations and Info: #'Camp Half-Blood Entrance:' The questers gather here before leaving. #'John F. Kennedy International Airport (JFK):' They board a plane bound for Florence, Italy. #'Florence Airport, Peretola:' The plane lands here, located very close to the actual city. As soon as they leave to board a bus for Florence, they are attacked by three laestrygonian giants. #'Palazzo Mozzi:' They will meet up with a cloud nymph, servant of Iris, and she gives them the bags of drachmas. As they make their way back to the Florence Airport in Peretola (bound for Rome), they are chased down by myrmekes (about 5 to 7) who are attracted by the hefty sum of golden loot. #'Leonardo da Vinci–Fiumicino Airport:' Their plane lands here, some miles southwest of Rome. They board a bus for Rome, but the vehicle experiences a mechanical problem, so they have to wait for about 30 minutes for the next bus to come (a good time to get together, take a break, or something). #'Trastevere District, Rome:' On their way to the Trevi Fountain, they are tricked by the bandit Procrustes, to stay in his small hotel, seeing how tired they are. He is sent by Geras to prevent Audie and others from reaching the fountain, and kill them under the guise of his hospitality. #'Trevi Fountain, Trevi District, Rome:' Finally, Audie, with the help of his co-questers, undoes the curse done by Geras. |-| Questors= Questors Note: The numbering will also be the usual sequence of posting. #Audie Clarke (Son of Hebe, Leader; Hyu) #Andrea Swan (Daughter of Zeus; Blue) #Lewis Rockefeller (Son of Aphrodite; Miggy) #Beau Chambre (Son of Cybele; Brocky) |-| Prophecy= Prophecy By Youth's command, four heroes left to roam-- In search of the toxic fountain in Rome. What was expected will not save the day, Yet a accident shall be a blessing-- In exchange of one's dear treasure to pay. |-| Endgame= Endgame During their encounter with Procrustes, they lose a lot of their drachmas in order to bribe him, meaning the remaining amount isn't enough to counter the curse of Geras. In an attempt to do something, Audie semi-accidentally falls over the fountain while it is still impure, and he ages not only physically but also mentally. However, because of what he did, he is able to complete the blessing, at the cost of his own youth. Quest Camp Half-Blood Entrance * * * * * * * * * * Category:LyreOfOrpheHyus